Our Secret Part II
by Lady Julie Snape
Summary: He waited for her to return to him. She could not stay away. Blue Eyes is not as innocent as he seems. Caesar/OFC/Blue Eyes threesome. One-shot. Complete.


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to _ThisIsMyShameAccount_ 's story, Our Secret. While you don't need to read that first, I would highly recommend it. She is an amazingly talented author and you should definitely read her work.

* * *

 **Our Secret Part II**

 _For my lovelies. You know who you are._

He waited for her to return to him.

She entered the ape village upon the back of her white mare, saddle leather creaking softly to the gentle sway of her body as she moved in sync with her horse's movements, the animal's fur gleaming beneath the moonlight. She wore a fur-lined hood and a scarf around her nose and mouth, to protect herself from the dangers of frostbite; a long cloak, designed for warmth and not fashion, draped over her slender shoulders and followed the curve of her mount's swaying hindquarters. Gentle hands and a quiet word of encouragement urged the mare forward, through the enormous gates that opened up to reveal the ape village beyond. For love of her mistress, the mare trotted forward and beyond the wall, her swishing tail and flicking ears revealing the animal's heightened sense of distress.

She dismounted, her cloak fluttering with the graceful movement, landing with a soft _thump_ upon the snow-covered earth. She stroked her mare's velvety muzzle then offered the horse a sugar cube – a reward for her good behaviour. Luca accepted the reins she handed to him and led the mare toward the paddock where the apes corralled their horses.

She stood there for a moment, the moon bathing her in silver light, before she tilted her head up toward the direction of his home. She threw back her hood, causing her loose medium-brown hair to tumble and swirl in the wind, snowflakes glittering like jewels when they caught in those dark strands. She often kept her hair up plaited in a tight French braid or in a ponytail; he preferred her hair down, loose, because he enjoyed gripping her scalp in the throes of passion or running his fingers through it afterward.

Both of them managed to avoid each other for a month, both of them experiencing strong surges of guilt at having betrayed Blue Eyes in such a way, but he found that he could not ignore her. That one night they had shared had reawakened his need for companionship. Since Cornelia had died, he had been abstinent by choice more than from a lack of suitable lovers (after all, any she-ape would throw herself at her king's feet to have the chance to bear him future offspring). This human female … she was not an ape and not bound by his authority. She presented a unique and rare opportunity to join both the humans and apes in a union that would have never been possible before now. Originally, he had hoped this would come from her joining with Blue Eyes but now …

Now, he craved her. He desired her in a way that he had never, ever desired Cornelia and, for a brief moment, he thought that he might be betraying the mother of his only child but she was long dead and he was tired of being alone. He wanted his scent to cover every inch of her skin. He wanted to sink his teeth in to her neck, laying a territorial claiming bite to her flesh so that every male, both ape and human alike, would know whom she belonged to. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her fingers to pull and yank and tug on his fur in wild abandon. He wanted to feel _alive_ again.

He watched the sway of her hips as she walked up the curving ramp that led to the entryway of his home. His gaze lingered upon the soft, plump mounds of breasts, the gentle curves visible beneath her thick outer cloak and coat. His fingers twitched with the need to knead the warm flesh, to watch her skin flush a becoming shade of pink with her mounting arousal, to pinch and tweak her nipples until they hardened under his loving ministrations.

The fur along his chest and shoulders bristled, his hackles raised, but not with agitation. His own blood began to boil within his veins, a strong surge of lust rushing straight to his loins and his lips drew back just enough to reveal the barest hint of his fangs, a low, menacing growl reverberating in his chest.

 _Patience,_ he chided himself.

Patience seemed a foreign concept to him; whenever she was around, he was of one mind: claiming every inch of her luscious, feminine body for his own.

The moment she stepped over his threshold, he was on her.

His hands were gentle yet forceful when he pulled her body flush against his, her clothing preventing him from feeling the softness of her bare flesh. With one hand, he cupped the back of her head and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, allowing himself, for this singular moment, to breathe in the scent of the woman he was determined to claim as his mate. He did not stiffen in surprise when her own hand timidly curled around his neck, her fingers gently stroking through the thick fur that bristled there; she knew he would never harm her.

He allowed her to trail her fingers through his fur, the elegant digits sliding down the slope of his shoulders and toward the broad expanse of his chest. She had been timid at first, perhaps even a little shy, because most humans were nowhere near as physically affectionate with one another as the apes were. He had needed to teach her that he desired her touch, that he craved even the gentlest, sweetest of her caresses, until she no longer hesitated to do so. She never spoke the words aloud but he knew that his fur fascinated her because she loved to pet him, to stroke him, to run her hands through his pelt, even if all they did was lie, cuddled together, beside the crackling fire.

He did not stumble with the clasp that fastened the cloak around her throat. He took his time, in no rush, wanting to slowly build her arousal until she burned from the inside out. He did not toss her cloak to the floor; instead, he hooked it over a peg set right by the entrance of his home for this very reason.

Pinpricks of light glimmered among the treehouses and single-story homes of the ape village. His own fire cast a pale, orange glow over her, obscuring the rest of her face in shadow; her eyes, her beautiful green-and-gold eyes, sparkled in the flickering light. Her hair, ordinarily medium-brown in colour, shimmered with highlights of scarlet and gold. The shadows that curled around her body, augmenting her natural beauty and slender curves, transformed her from an ordinary human woman into a sultry vixen.

He devoured her with his eyes, his gaze traveling at his leisure down the length of her body. His nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply, his chest expanding, causing her fingers to curl through his fur, the softness of her touch electrifying him. His hands gently caressed her shoulders, smoothed down her upper arms and settled on either side of her hips; he squeezed her waist with just enough pressure that her lips parted upon a gasp. His lashes lowered. He couldn't fight the growl that rumbled in his chest. She liked it when he was a little bit rough. She didn't mind the bruises on her skin.

His fingers curled under the hem of her doe-skin shirt, brushing her ribs with the backs of his knuckles as he lifted the material slowly up and over her head. She wore no bra. She was not well-endowed as other human women were but neither was she flat-chested; her breasts were large enough that he could cup them in his hands, his thumb and forefingers massaging her nipples until they peaked and her skin flushed a becoming shade of pink. He hesitated, on purpose, with her arms raised high above her head, the sleeves of her shirt still caught around her wrists. He caught her gaze and held it. Now, her cheeks began to burn but it was not with humiliation; the scent of her arousal, a slow, sensual burn, began to permeate the air.

He leaned forward, tossing her shirt to the floor, unable to resist the urge to press his chest against her, forcing her to back away from him until she pressed herself against the wall. The little sound of surprise she made caused his own arousal to spike within him and his need became more than obvious with their bodies pressed together like this. His lips drew back just enough to reveal the hint of his canines at the sides of his mouth. The urge to bite her, to mark her, rose inside of him with the force of an oncoming tsunami. Her pupils dilated. Her breathing became rapid, her round breasts pressing into the flatness of his chest with each quick inhalation. She bit her lip but her body could not lie to him. She wanted him to do it, to sink his teeth into her tender flesh, to draw blood and to lay a claiming bite to her neck.

Their bodies pressed together at the hips, his hands cupped her round breasts and he began to massage and knead the soft flesh, being careful to pinch her nipples in just the right way that caused her to cry out. He pulled the lobe of her ear between his teeth, biting down gently, before swiping his warm tongue over that sensitive spot right below it. She bucked, her hips jerking forward in an instinctive thrust. He laughed softly, his body vibrating with the sound. He then trailed kisses down the length of her throat, nipping at her jugular, before opening his jaws wide and settling his fangs on the crook of her shoulder; he did not bite down but the threat remained, hanging heavily in the air.

The scent of her mounting arousal nearly drove him wild. Never before had the scent of a female so intoxicated him to the point that he wanted to do nothing more than toss her down on her belly and fuck her until she was screaming in pleasure beneath him. His jaw ached and he applied a small amount of pressure, the tips of his fangs pricking her delicate shoulder. His fingers may have pinched her nipples harder than he intended. However, everything he did only forced her pleasure _higher_.

Her fingers carded through the fur on the back of his head, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Her head tilted to the side, silently urging him to complete his most primitive of desires.

With deliberate slowness, he opened his bone-crushing jaws and released his hold upon her shoulder; thin streams of red blood trickled down her pale skin from where the tips of his fangs managed to puncture her flesh. Before he could stop himself, his tongue swept over the small wounds, gently licking the blood away. He trailed his tongue up the curve of her neck and nipped at her jaw, his blunt teeth grazing her skin with just the right amount of roughness.

He enjoyed the soft, feminine sounds trilling from her throat. Each breathless sigh, each musical moan, taught him how to heighten her pleasure, his hands, lips and teeth fine tuning this beautiful, living instrument he cradled so tenderly in his arms.

His fingers lessened their assault on her hardened nipples and he cupped the soft roundedness of her breasts in his palms. For a moment, he simply reveled in the sensation of her skin pressing into his fingers before he released them, his hands now slowly traveling south. He tickled her ribs, caressing them, until he pressed his palms against her flat stomach. She shivered beneath him.

His erection strained beneath him, the arousal building inside of him, sinking sharp hooks into his brain, demanding that he ignore the control he so prized and submit to his wild, more primal nature. He would hurt her. He knew he would. Age and intelligence granted him the wisdom he needed to maintain order amongst his people but _she_ was not an ape. The aggression, the pure, unadulterated need to dominate her, to force her submission and accept him as her mate, crashed through him with the speed of a freight train: a slow, unavoidable collision of raw emotion and primitive need.

"Oh!"

Her exclamation of surprise sent shards of ice careening down the back of his spine. Had he hurt her? Done something to her that she did not like?

He drew back, watching the blood drain from her face, the fire of arousal now doused into a smoldering pile of ash.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, a growl still evident in his voice. "Tell me how I have hurt you, sweet Katherine."

"You haven't, Caesar," she whispered. Tears glittered in her large, hazel eyes and her lips trembled as she gazed over his shoulder—

—and directly at his son.

"Blue," she breathed.

He turned around slowly to find Blue Eyes standing in the entryway of their home, his expressive features drawn tight with a combination of anger and hurt – the hurt far more evident in the curve of his mouth and the sadness in his eyes.

He met his son's eyes calmly, being extremely careful to keep his body language completely relaxed and his hackles down. He did not wish to fight the younger ape over a woman they both considered theirs. Blue Eyes could not hope to defeat him, not with his youth and inexperience proving to be a massive disadvantage, and his son would know if he held back for fear of hurting him. Yes, he'd encroached on Blue Eyes' woman but he did not want her to be the catalyst that destroyed their relationship.

"Why… would you… do this, Katherine?" Blue Eyes asked her quietly. "Why… betray me?"

The fur along Caesar's broad chest and huge shoulders started to bristle, not because he felt threatened by his son but because he was responsible for causing his child pain.

"Oh, Blue," Katherine gasped. Her voice cracked and she bowed her head, tears dripping onto the wooden floor of their home, droplets clinging to her lashes. "That night… that first time… it was an accident, I swear, but afterward…"

She glanced up and over at Caesar pleadingly.

 _You know that I have not cared for another woman since your mother died,_ Caesar signed to his son. _I did not expect to fall for Katherine the way that you did, my son, nor did I expect to come to care for her._

Blue Eyes took a step back, the dark fur bristling along his chest and shoulders in mimicry of his father.

 _I could forgive the first time,_ Blue Eyes signed, his hands moving rapidly, _but why continue to betray me?_ He met Katherine's eyes imploring. _Do you think I am ignorant in the ways of pleasuring a female? Or that I have not experienced it for myself?_

Caesar huffed, gaining his son's attention.

 _Human women are different, son,_ he signed.

Blue Eyes hunched his shoulders and panted for a moment or two before signing, _I know that. That is why I wanted to take my time with Katherine. I wanted to show her that I am a suitable mate and can offer her more than any human male ever could._

At the thought of a human male touching Katherine, of hearing her soft moans and cries as she convulsed around him in climax, Caesar's eyes flashed with jealousy. Blue Eyes scented the emotion on his father and growled softly, he himself becoming agitated for the very same reason.

Caesar stared at Blue Eyes, each individual strand of fur bristling, his hackles raised, and his lips pulling back to reveal his fangs. It was not the presence of his son that triggered his territorial instincts; it was the thought of another male, human or ape, touching the woman he would claim as his mate. He did not see his son as a potential threat; perhaps a partner, perhaps even an equal mate to Katherine, but not a threat. Caesar's eyes narrowed in thought.

 _Father?_ Blue Eyes questioned him.

"Come," he rumbled and Caesar held out his hand toward Katherine. "I will show you how to please a human woman, my son. And, perhaps, there is a way for you and I to both claim Katherine as our own."

He led Katherine toward the heart of his home where the trunk had been cleverly hollowed out to create a large, welcoming hearth. The circular shape of the hearth would fill his tree home with warmth throughout the bitterly cold months of winter. He released her hand and added several logs of wood to the dying embers, stepping back and watching tongues of orange-gold flames begin to lick hungrily at the fuel he provided. He and Blue Eyes did not feel the immediate change in temperature but Katherine did; without a thick layer of fur to keep her warm, she grew cold very quickly and could easily die of hypothermia or frost bite.

Turning his body invitingly towards her, Caesar held out his hand in open invitation. She had crossed her arms over her naked breasts and hunched her shoulders against the frigid air that seeped into his home through the glassless windows and entryway. Shielding her breasts with one arm, she reached out for his hand with the other, her fingers curling around his own. With a gentle tug, he pulled her flat against his chest, her rear pressing into his crotch tauntingly.

"Cold?" he growled, lowering his head to pull the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

"A little," she breathed.

He released the lobe of her ear, swiping his tongue quickly across her skin, earning him a soft cry of surprise in reward.

"Then…" he rumbled, his voice tapering off into the beginnings of a growl as one of his hands crept forward to tenderly fondle her breasts. "…let me…" His other trailed slowly over the curve of her hip, his fingers playing with the strings that fastened the front of her breeches. "…warm you…" He pressed a kiss to her throat, directly where her neck curved gracefully downward and met her shoulder. "Up."

She shivered against him, her body delicate and feminine within his enormous arms, and she urged him to continue by pushing his hand down toward the warmth of her center. He nipped at her neck a little harder than she was expecting because she gasped with pleasure, instinctively rolling her hips back into him. His nostrils flared, drinking in the scent of her mounting arousal. He couldn't fight the growl that reverberated in his chest. Blue Eyes growled much more softly and Caesar's eyes flew in the direction of his son when the younger ape took a cautious step toward the two of them. He watched his son, aware of the jealousy that simmered just beneath the surface, but knowing, on an instinctive level, that he presented no threat.

"Unlace her boots, son," he growled.

Caesar continued to fondle her breasts with one of his hands while the other finished untying the strings of her breeches. Trailing kisses from her ear to her collar bone, nipping her flesh with his blunted teeth here and there, he pushed the soft buckskin down and over her hips.

Blue Eyes knelt in front of her, his fingers quick as he unlaced her boots and then pulled them from her feet. Father and son held each other's eyes for a moment before Blue Eyes timidly reached up with his hands to pull her breeches down the elegant length of her legs. Blue Eyes tried to remain calm as he exposed more of her bare skin until she bent first one knee and then the other to allow him to yank the pants from her around her ankles.

Blue Eyes' lips parted and he panted loudly. He had never seen a naked woman before. He watched his father tease her breasts with his hand, his fingers playing with her nipples until they tightened from his gentle fondling. The curves of her breasts were far larger than any she-ape he had ever seen, even those nursing their young, and it boggled his mind. He wanted to touch them. Hesitantly, shyly, he crept forward, watching his father with cautious eyes, stretching out a hand toward her breasts. When his father did not growl at him or bare his fangs in warning, Blue Eyes opened his palm and cupped the rounded curve of her breast. Katherine smiled at him, her pupils blown wide.

"Pinch it," she gasped, her eyes rolling when Caesar tweaked her other nipple. "Pinch it, Blue Eyes."

He hesitated but Katherine arched her upper body forward, pressing her breast more firmly into Blue Eyes' hand, her hips rolling back, and her lips parting on a deep-throated moan that vibrated with her rising pleasure. Blue Eyes squeezed the mound in his palm before using his thumb to slowly circle around her nipple. Her skin rippled with goosebumps. Her skin flushed a becoming shade of rose and the nipple hardened beneath his circling thumb. He had the strangest urge to pull it between his lips and suckle on it.

His nostrils flared as a strange, yet alluring scent flooded his nostrils. His pupils dilated when Katherine cried out unexpected. She bucked, her hips surging forward, like a startled doe, but Blue Eyes quickly realized that the cause of her passionate cry was due to his father's fingers slowly, teasingly caressing her folds. She surprised him when she reached out a hand toward him, pushing his head down toward her swollen breasts and peaked nipples.

"Please, Blue," she gasped, sweat glistening over her naked body. "Please."

His eyes flicked toward his father, seeking reassurance, but the older ape was busy leaving trailing bites along the curve of her throat. Katherine's fingers tightened in his fur, her nails digging almost painfully into his scalp, silently urging him to succumb to his desires. Maybe if he were older, maybe he had more control like his father, Blue Eyes could have resisted the temptation she presented. He couldn't. He didn't _want_ to. He craved Katherine as much as his father did. And _he_ wanted her to moan for him. With an aggressive growl in his throat, Blue Eyes wrapped his lips around her nipple, his tongue tenderly licking and sucking greedily.

And she moaned. For _him._

His father continued to tease her with his hands, one busy fondling her breast and the other stroking that overly sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. Blue Eyes suckled her nipple greedily, playfully nipping at her with his fangs, and he used his free hands to trail up and down the length of her ribcage, tickling her.

She trembled beneath them, her body climbing ever higher towards the peak of orgasm. The muscles in her belly tightened with the need for release. Fire started to lick along the insides of her legs and her core. Caesar's thumb circled her clit, slowly, pausing to stroke the swollen bud every now and then, driving spikes of arousal into her until she wanted to beg him to fuck her senseless, then and there. She collapsed, unable to support herself any longer.

Caesar and Blue Eyes followed her, Caesar slowing her fall and gently positioning her between his legs. His erection pressed against the curves of her ass. She bit her lip, biting back a moan, her body quite literally begging her for penetration and the promise of sweet release. She honestly did not know how much more teasing she could take. Caesar had built her up and then she'd plummeted at the sight of Blue Eyes but now, with both of them touching her, stroking her, kissing her, tickling her, she ignited faster than ever.

Caesar parted her legs. Blue Eyes' uttered a low, subsonic rumble that sent the hair rising up the length of her arms. Blue Eyes sat in front of her, on all fours, his knuckles resting on the wooden floor beneath them. Caesar used his right hand to pull her damn lips away from her swollen clit and the fingers of his other began to once again circle and tease her.

It should repulse her. In the back of her mind, she knew she should feel complete disgust at what was being done to her. Blue Eyes watched her with mounting lust. Caesar was growling low in his throat as his fangs grazed the curve of her neck and shoulder. But it was Blue Eyes watching that caused her arousal to skyrocket. It was incredibly sensual because she had never had two males be so into her before. She clenched her jaw when a particular powerful wave of near-orgasmic bliss rolled through her hips and abdomen. It wasn't quite enough to send her hurdling over the edge.

"Oh, God, Caesar," she cried, breathless, her hips surging forward in an instinctive thrust. "Please! Please let me come!"

She could not believe the words that escaped her mouth. She had never been very vocal during sex but the words tumbled from her lips as every fibre of her being demanded the waited rapture.

"No yet."

Her eyes widened in shock. That soft rumble belonged to Blue Eyes, not Caesar.

Blue Eyes could not hold himself back any longer. The scent of her arousal, the sight of her flushed and naked breasts, of her rosy cheeks and parted lips as she gasped for air, drove him beyond his breaking point. He lacked his father's control, true, but he could not find it in himself to care. He closed the distance between himself and Katherine, his face mere inches from hers. His nostrils flared, drinking her in, and he watched her blown pupils contract just the slightest bit at the sight of him. He lifted a hand, his words having left him for the moment, trailing the backs of his knuckles down the smooth contours of her face.

His own erection strained between his legs. Aggression roared through his veins. His eyes flicked to her bare shoulder and his mind reeled at the possibility of sinking his fangs into her tender flesh, claiming her for all the world to see. Then he caught sight of his father's eyes. His father was older and much more dominant than he was but the two already knew what they intended to do without speaking a word between them.

His father drew his hands back when Blue Eyes bared his fangs. It was _his_ turn to pleasure Katherine!

Blue Eyes lowered his muzzle to the apex of Katherine's thighs, his nostrils flaring, his mouth watering at the thought of finally tasting her center. Tentatively, shyly, he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. She gasped. He paused, waiting to see if he had caused her pain. When she did not react negatively, Blue Eyes buried his face between her legs, his hands gripping her thighs with bruising strength, his tongue now slowly laving at her heated core.

Her hands lowered to his head, her nails biting into his scalp, urging him to continue.

Caesar fondled her breasts, his lips and teeth nipping at the crook of her neck.

With a ragged cry, Katherine came.

She writhed madly in Caesar's arms, Blue Eyes having to steady her bucking hips with gentle hands cradling her waist; he did not stop licking her until her orgasm passed.

She lay back against Caesar's chest, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she waited for her heartbeat to slow, the blood roaring in her ears slowly tapering into a steady drumbeat. She relaxed her grip on Blue Eyes' scalp, realizing that she had held on pretty tightly as he fucked her with his mouth. Although she had come and her body no longer craved its release, she did not feel satiated. There was an emptiness inside of her that she rarely experienced but, right now, that emptiness was an ache that she cold not ignore. She wanted – no, she _needed_ him inside of her.

Caesar and Blue Eyes seemed to share her thoughts because neither of them turned away after her orgasm. Blue Eyes raised his head slowly from between her legs, his tongue licking at his muzzle, his blue eyes mirroring her desire. He gently guided her hips forward, rolling her ass off of Caesar's erection, and slowly plunged his aching cock inside of her. She gasped, her eyes rolling at the sensation. She did not expect, a moment later, for Caesar to press his own raging erection into her ass. She quivered with uncertainty but he soothed her, progressing slowly, until she accepted him wholly.

Never before had Katherine experienced anything like this. But… it wasn't enough.

Caesar never stopped fondling breasts. Blue Eyes, sheathed to his hilt inside of her, reached down between their joined bodies and used his thumb to stroke her overly-sensitized clit. She fell forward, into Blue Eyes' chest, her head lolling from the pleasure once again beginning to rise inside of her. It was slow, insidious.

Caesar's lips caressed the crook of her neck, his teeth nipping her a little higher than where her throat began to curve into her shoulder. His lips parted and for a moment, he simply breathed upon her skin, his warm breath sending trickles of pleasure running down the back of her spin. He then opened his jaws wide and lowered his massive canines to her throat, the tips pricking her delicate skin.

She could do nothing to resist either of them when Blue Eyes mimicked his father. Only this time, his jaws gripped the crook of her other shoulder, his fangs pricking her a few lower than where Caesar now held her.

Both males continued to caress her, to tease her, to play with her, until she convulsed in orgasm a second time. Caesar and Blue Eyes joined her, their bodies releasing inside of her and satisfying her on some, deep primitive level she did not fully understand. Their jaws clamped down on her flesh, hard enough to break the skin and leave permanent bite marks. It should hurt, she knew it should hurt, but she could not find the will within her to care about the pain whatsoever, not when satisfaction and a sense of completion hummed in her veins.

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Blue Eyes' chest, Caesar's at her back, and allowed herself to bask in the love that these two males provided her with. More than just lovers, those bites proclaimed before all the world that she belonged to two of the world's most powerful beings: the Ape King and his son, the Ape Prince.

This, right here, was where she belonged.


End file.
